Tomboy
by Tokala
Summary: Bernadette has had a crush on her friend Carlos for a long time. When the opportunity rolls along to do something about it, will she take a chance? Carlos/OFC.


Let's face it: I'm not the kind of a girl a guy takes out on a date. While I don't think myself ugly, I'm just plain: dull brown hair, brownish eyes and nerd glasses. I'm not hideous, but I'm not someone that's usually worth remembering either... if a guy were to take me out I'd probably start a discussion about Nine versus Ten versus Eleven, how Sherlock survived or why Destiel is bound to happen. My vocabulary is way too foul-mouthed if you take me to a soccer game and chances are that I could wipe the floor with most guys when playing Call of Duty. Heck, I like to joke that I'm doing a PhD in engineering so I can build an army of killer robots to take over the world. To sum it up: the friend zone is my domain to the point where I'm not even _getting _friend zoned by guys, I am just there from the beginning...

I am suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I hear my mobile phone ring. I pick it up and look at the caller ID and a smile immediately spreads across my face.

"Carlos!" I pick up cheerfully. Carlos is the one person that sticks out from my circle of friends. Because he's from the 'in' crowd. He's Carlos Garcia. From the insanely popular band Big Time Rush. We'd run into each other at a coffee shop ages ago, when he first got to L.A. where I was already attending UCLA and started talking. Discovering that we shared a lot of the same interests the two of us quickly became friends, even though I often felt out of place with the crowd of the famous and fabulous that he usually mingled with. "How are you?" I inquire, while keeping myself up to date with what's new on tumblr.

"Fine, fine, Bernadette … and you? How's the thesis coming along?" He asks and I sigh as I think of how I'm supposed to hand in my dissertation until the end of the year.

"Please don't ask." I joke. "So is there any reason you're calling?" It's quiet on the other end for a while, before Carlos continues.

"Uhm, yeah... actually... I'm sorry, but I'll have to take a rain check on later this evening." I swallow and ignore the twinge of disappointment I feel for a second. Carlos and I usually meet once in a while to spend the whole evening gaming and of course since Big Time Rush are often on the road the opportunities we have for that aren't that numerous.

"Oh... I see." I reply and try not to sound too down about it.

"Uhm, please don't be sad, Bernie." Even the nicknames for me that guys come up with are male. "It's just... I've kinda... met this girl. And she asked me out."

"Oh." Now I definitely cannot keep the disappointment from flooding my voice. See there's this tiny secret that I've never told anyone about (though I figure one or two of my closest friends might suspect something): I have a huge crush on Carlos, always had, basically since I first looked into those gentle brown eyes and saw that heart-warming smile light up his face. A smile that could make my world a brighter place even on the shittiest days. Of course, as I explained above, a guy - especially one like Carlos - would never go for me. I'm not model-kind of girl that guys like him usually date. However when Carlos split up with his long-term girlfriend six months ago, my heart couldn't resist feeling hopeful again. Now I realize once again, that I've indulged in some idealistic fantasies where the gorgeous guy actually takes notice of the nerdy girl.

"I'm really sorry. I … she seemed so nice when I met her. I just wanna give it a try." Carlos explains and now I end up feeling guilty, because first and foremost I should be supportive of my friend.

"No, no. I get it." I quickly say and sigh. "We'll just move it to a different night. That's no problem. I can get some more writing done and you... go enjoy your date." Carlos' smile must be so big after my words that I can practically hear it through the phone.

"Thank you, Bernie. You're the best." I faintly smile at his praise. We continue talking for a few more minutes about this and that and how the girl Carlos is taking on a date is apparently a swimwear model who's new to L.A. And how she's blonde and tall and gorgeous (meaning: everything I am not). Yeah... like I could ever compete with _that_. When we hang up, Carlos is all too amped about going on his date and I'm feeling defeated. I continue combing through scientific articles for my thesis for another hour until I hit a writer's block and decide to call it quits for the day.

I trudge to my bedroom contemplating if I should go for a run as I've got nothing planned now that my plans with Carlos have changed. When I rummage around my messy closet looking for my running gear it's not my trackies that I find first, but instead a two-piece set made out of the finest lace you could imagine. I run my hands over the delicate material and faintly smile at the memories connected to it.

A little more than a year ago, Carlos' band mate Kendall's girlfriend Tiffany - who was by the way the only one of Carlos' friends that I regularly hung out with - had begged me to come to some Strip'n'Dance classes with her as she wanted to surprise Kendall with something special for their three year anniversary. At first I'd laughed and told her to go find someone else, because dancing and I were just two things you should never ever mix. But Tiffany wouldn't stop bothering me until I gave in and she booked us some lessons with a private instructor. I'd never felt more awkward than during the first few lessons, because unlike Tiffany, who seemed to be a natural at the whole dancing and appearing sexy thing, I had never felt more awkward in my life. The instructor though, seemed to think I was great at what I was doing and as time went by I felt a little less awkward. To cut a long story short, when the lessons ended as Tiff had her special night with Kendall (it must have turned out great, because she only gave me a smug grin in return when I inquired if the surprise had been successful), I'd actually started to take pleasure in dancing and undressing in a sexy way. And that's why I'd continued to take classes and up to this day I still attend one lesson a week.

Of course I didn't not tell anybody about this. Nobody knows, not even Tiff, that I spend my Thursday evenings strutting around a chair or pole in sexy underwear. They'd probably all laugh their asses off if they knew good old, nerdy Bernie was doing such a thing. With a sigh I look at the lingerie set once more. I might as well practice some of my moves instead of going for a run. And for the past couple of weeks I have actually started working on a whole routine that still needed some work as well.

I quickly make my decision and twenty minutes later I'm standing in my living room wearing nothing but the lacy underwear set and a pair of dangerously high high-heels. I don't have a pole in my apartment, which is what I usually practice with, but one of my living room chairs will do just as fine. I connect my IPod to my stereo equipment and look for the right song. Seconds later sensual, fast-paced Latin music fills the room. I close my eyes and instead of thinking too hard about the choreography I'm supposed to do, let the music take over my body, as I've long since learned that I always end up messing up when I try too hard to get it right.

When the song ends a couple of minutes later I end my dance straddling the chair, reclining as far as my back will allow me to go. It is in this moment, when I try to catch my breath that I hear it. Unmistakably a moan. My eyes snap open at once finding two very familiar brown eyes staring back at me from across the room. I shoot out of the chair and whirl around.

"Carlos!" I screech nervously, completely forgetting for a moment that nothing but two flimsy pieces of lace are covering my body. "How did you get in?!" Only when Carlos' eyes widen and I catch him trying to look everywhere but straight at me do I notice my get-up. I quickly snatch a pillow off my couch and cover myself with it.

"You... I... you gave me the key... when you went to Europe last summer." Carlos mumbles. Oh shit, he's right... I forgot that when I spent a three month long vacation in Europe last year that I gave the second key to my apartment to Carlos so he could empty my mailbox for me from time to time.

"But what... what are you even doing here? You should be on your date." Carlos sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I was... on the date I mean. But it sucked... I think I lost a few brain cells just from sitting opposite her for an hour." I snigger, but trail off when Carlos finally raises head. I'm only too aware of his eyes wandering all over my body, but I tell myself that I'm only imagining that he looks impressed. Plus, sexy underwear is probably enough to get any guy hot and bothered regardless of the girls that's wearing it... "So uh... you never told me you..." He stumbles over his words pointing at me.

"Oh well... yeah... I don't like to share everything... a lady's gotta have her secrets eh." I try to joke lamely, but fall silent when Carlos, who is usually the one person to always laugh along with my jokes, stays quiet. I narrow my eyes and look at him. Suddenly my eyes widen and my mouth drops open. And once again my mouth reacts before my brain can catch up.

"Shit... do you actually have a boner?" I blurt out and can't quite contain the giggle escaping my throat. Carlos blushes somewhat and tries to hide the more than obvious tent in his dress pants.

"Fuck, Bernie. Well... what do you expect if I swing by and find you like this... practically a man's walking wet dream." He replies and his eyes darken at his last words as they sweep once more over my 'outfit'. My heart beats a little faster at actually being called 'a wet dream' and I realize Carlos and I have reached a turning point. My next move can either be to make a stupid joke and we'll forget all about - Carlos and I have been friends long enough to manage that - or... I can go all in. And for once I decide to chance it.

Thud.

The pillow hits the floor with a soft sound as I strut towards my best friend. Once I reach him I put both of my hands on his chest. Before I can change my mind, my fingers slide to the first button of his dress shirt and slowly undo it.

"B...Bernie. Wh...what are you doing?" Carlos mumbles and I see how he's fighting not to stare openly at my cleavage that is on show just for him..

"What does it look like?" I whisper, having already almost unbuttoned his entire shirt. Just as I am done and want to slide it off his deliciously toned upper body his hands shoot up and encircle my wrists.

"Cut it out, Bernie." He all but snaps. "Why... why are you doing this?" For a moment hurt flashes in my eyes. Great. He doesn't want this. Now I have overstepped the mark and he will think I am creepy. I immediately let go of him.

"Sorry." I mumble. "Should have known that you... wouldn't want to do that with me... " I continue and can't keep the bitterness I feel from seeping into my voice. I turn away, ready to flee to my bedroom and wallow in shame, when I suddenly feel a hand encircling my wrist and I am roughly yanked backwards. I open my mouth to complain when a pair of lips roughly crush against mine, attacking, ravaging and yet with a hint of gentleness that is so very Carlos. My eyes widen at first as I realize this is actually happening and not one of my daydreams, but then they flutter shut as my lips begin to move against his. And when I feel his tongue pressing lightly against my lips I part them at once. And when our tongues meet for the first time it's glorious... so glorious that I can't quite contain the appreciative moan anymore. As we continue kissing, I feel him gently pushing me backwards until my back hits my dinner table.

As if I weigh nothing his strong arms lift me up and sit me down on the table making sure my legs are spread on either side of his hips. My head is spinning and I still can't quite believe this is happening as Carlos lips break away from my mouth and start to explore my earlobe, neck and shoulders.

"Jesus, this is madness..." Carlos gasps out as his hands wander up and down my sides erratically. "Yet... all I can suddenly think of is how I want touch you. To feel your body moving against mine." His words have an instant effect on me and I become impatient, knowing I have to have him now, to still the hunger that my body is feeling. A body that is already wet and aching for the man opposite me. I reach for the buckle of his belt and pull it open.

"I can feel how much you want to touch me." I whisper into his ear with a slight smile on my lips before gently nibbling on Carlos' earlobe. A pained groan is the only answer I get and judging by the way how one of Carlos' hands grabs my thigh roughly I know he's fighting to cling to his last shreds of composure. I decide to push him over the edge. "Later, Carlitos." I murmur. "We have plenty of time to behave later." My words have the desired effect as Carlos cannot seem to get rid of my bra quick enough and I'm surprised that when my thong follows a second later flying across the room, it's still in one piece. "Fuck!" I exclaim as I feel Carlos' mouth moving over one of my breasts, his tongue leaving a wet trail on my already hard nipple. At my exclamation his lips close over my nipple and start to suck. My eyes almost roll back in my head because the pleasure Carlos' mouth gives me is almost too much for me to take.

Then not wanting to be left behind, my hands forcefully shove his pants down until they pool at his ankles and then one of my hands slides into his black silk boxers. I can feel him shudder and his fingers dig almost painfully into my ass as my hand finally encircles his impressive length. It is incredible to actually feel him grow in my hand as I begin to stroke up and down his cock caressing it with my fingertips as it becomes even harder right in front of my eyes.

"Shit...Bernie... you need to fucking stop this... or I'm going to really embarrass myself soon." Carlos groaned, while one of his hands trails across my flat stomach until his nimble fingers reach the patch of dark curls covering my very center. I gasp and my hips cannot refrain from bucking into his hand excitedly.

"Yes, yes, yes..." I murmur almost like a mantra. And Carlos doesn't disappoint me. At first his fingers just slide along my wet folds, but when one suddenly plunges into me while his thumb seeks out my little button and starts massaging and rubbing it gently, I'm reduced to a hot mess and not ashamed to beg for more like a cheap whore. His talented fingers manage to push me over the edge almost instantly and the orgasm that washes over me is so powerful I can do nothing but recline limply.

"Fuck, Bernie, feeling you around my fingers was incredible..." Carlos' groans, looking down at me, his eyes now almost black with desire. "I...I want you so much." My eyes never leave his as my legs tighten around his waist to pull him closer.

"Then have me." I murmur and it's enough to break Carlos. With a dangerous growl he snaps his hips forward and slides into my throbbing body with ease until he's buried to the hilt. Grinding against him, I slide my hands up over his shoulders and down over the muscles flexing in his back. "Yes... oh god, yes. I've wanted this for so long." I am not too ashamed to admit.

"Bernie...you feel amazing around me. So... tight." Carlos groans as he starts to move inside of me. My legs immediately cross behind his back, urging him to go faster. He immediately obliges. Leaning down and sucking almost desperately on one of my nipples, his hips thrust back into me faster and faster until we move in a way that defies any kind of rhythm and has the wooden table creaking beneath us. I can tell that Carlos is getting close when he plunges in a way that should have me screaming out in pain, but instead leaves me begging for more. And then he surges forward one last time and I can feel him deep within me as he lets go, exploding with a never-ending groan. While I feel him spilling his seed inside of me, we look deeply into each other's eyes and in that moment we really connect. At my age I'm far from a blushing virgin, but no other man had ever elicited such a feeling inside me before. I could only hope that Carlos was feeling the same way...

"Wow... that was... unexpected." Carlos says as we both try to catch our breath and I find comfort in the fact that he at least seems to be in no hurry to part our bodies that are still joint in intimacy.

"That it was... " I agree, as I'm slowly sitting back up. My whole body is aching, but it's a pain I take pleasure in, knowing what caused it. We're quiet for a moment and it's Carlos who finally breaks the silence.

"So...are there any more dances that you can show me next time?" He inquires, his eyes twinkling playfully. My heart beats faster at hearing him mention a 'next' time.

"Uhm, sure..." I say shyly. "If you tell me what you would like to see..." When Carlos suddenly cups my cheek, I hesitantly raise my head and face him, a bit afraid of what I am going to find there.

"Why don't I tell you all about that on a date..." My mouth drops open at hearing his words. He actually wants to take me out? My surprise must have shown clearly on my face for Carlos chuckles and shakes his head.

"Oh, Bernie. If the past minutes have shown me something it's that I need to find out where _this _is going."


End file.
